Sentimientos divididos
by Carupin
Summary: No se suponía que él le causara eso, pero lo hacía, y ya no servía que tratara de ignorarlo. Aquel sentimiento comenzó tan pronto comenzó a admirarlo, y el que creía su gran amor empezara a dejarla de lado. ¿Pero y si de pronto su gran amor decidiera volver? Takari
1. Resignación

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE / 02  
**

 **TAKERU / HIKARI / DAISUKE**

* * *

No se suponía que él le causara eso, pero lo hacía, y ya no servía que tratara de ignorarlo. Aquel sentimiento comenzó tan pronto comenzó a admirarlo… Antes le caía bien, lo estimaba, la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y desafortunadas acotaciones, pero después de aquella última batalla, si no hubiese sido por su valor, por su presencia, no hubiesen vivido para contarlo. Él había resultado ser un buen líder después de todo.

Nunca imaginó que se encontraría en esa situación, hasta entonces había estado segura de que prefería a los rubios, pero ahora los castaños no le parecían del todo mal.

Siempre se sintió segura junto a Takeru, él era a quien mejor conocía y a quien prefería, aunque aquello no sonara del todo correcto, pero las cosas se habían estancado. Él parecía estar ocupado en algo, no le dijo nada sobre qué le ocurría o que era lo que hacía, pero solía irse a casa tan pronto terminaban la escuela. A veces sentía deseos de pedirle que se quedara más tiempo, como antes, cuando compartían más, pero sentía que no tenía el derecho a pedírseloy cada día que pasaba lo sentía más lejos. Los sentimientos que tenía por él seguían ahí, pero sentía miedo de dejar de sentir lo que él le había hecho conocer. No deseaba querer a nadie más que él, pero estaba empezando a ser difícil resistirse a lo que el otro chico, que sin que ella haya dado su consentimiento, le estaba provocando. Tenía miedo y no sabía cómo ni a quién debía pedirle un consejo, porque las palabras no salían, y además se avergonzaba. Él no era el prospecto que les gustara a todas y en eso ella no podía evitar ser como todas las demás chicas.

Hikari miró la hora, se le estaba haciendo tarde para volver al salón. Había tardado más de lo estimado en el vestuario de chicas, luego de la clase de deportes. Ya no quedaba nadie más que ella ahí. Trató de apresurarse pero parecía que entre más rápido lo intentara, más torpes eran sus movimientos. Intentó retomar la calma; ella no solía llegar atrasada nunca, probablemente el profesor la disculparía. Terminó de arreglar sus pertenecías y salió de aquel lugar y sintió el aire fresco de aquel amplio gimnasio. El del vestuario, por el calor y el vapor de las duchas había hecho que el aire se tornara más pesado, sus pulmones se sintieron mejor. Caminó hacia la salida y de pronto escuchó unas voces provenientes del vestuario de los hombres. Decidió que pasaría de largo, ella no se caracterizaba por ser intrusa o demasiado curiosa, pero tan pronto dio un paso escuchó su nombre ser mencionado, y ante algo así, no hay quien no sea curioso al respeto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Motomiya? ¿Sigues tras Yagami?

Su corazón de pronto comenzó a latir más rápido y se debatió entre seguir escuchando o no. Le daba nervio escuchar la respuesta… pero la decisión que había tomado de no seguir ahí no fue hecha a tiempo para no oír lo que su amigo respondió.

—No, ya no. No intentaré nada más que ser un buen amigo para ella. Todo tiene un límite y yo hace rato sobrepasé el mío. Ella sólo tiene ojos para Takaishi.

—¿No te enojarás si intento algo con ella?

—Créeme, perderás tu tiempo… puedes intentarlo. Por mi está bien,

—¡Oh no! miren la hora. Sunagawa se enfurecerá, siempre llegamos tarde a sus clases.

La chica no reaccionó a tiempo para no ser vista, pero había logrado caminar un poco, con suerte pensarían que sólo estaba pasando justo por ahí y no que había estado escuchando su conversación, mientras caminaba se quedó pensando en las palabras que jamás pensó que oiría pronunciar a Daisuke. Él ya no estaba interesado en ella y ese hecho le molestó, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, había comenzado a sentir algo por él. Sus compañeros de clases la vieron y la urgieron a que se apresurara o le llamarían la atención, pero eso que tanto le había preocupado hacía tan sólo unos minutos, había dejado de ser su prioridad, no obstante cuando sintió que Daisuke la tomó de la muñeca y la instó a que corrieran, tirando de ella de una forma que podía parecer brusca, pero que no lo era en lo absoluto porque su toque era gentil pero seguro, fue que notó que el contacto de él no le molestaba. Le resultó peligrosamente agradable. Corrieron hasta el edificio que resultaba ser el más alejado del gimnasio, para su mala suerte, por lo que por mucho que corrieron no fueron capaces de lograrlo. El profesor manifestó su decepción de encontrar a la chica en esa situación, pero que no podía hacer diferencia con ella. Hikari asintió, y cuando se dirigió hacia él, el profesor sólo movió la cabeza e hizo un sonido con la lengua que denotaba hastío. Ambos se habían quedado fuera del salón de clases y tenían un largo periodo por delante.

Daisuke seguía sujetando su muñeca y ella se sorprendió a sí misma no tratando de romper el contacto como lo hubiese hecho en otro tiempo, pero el se dio cuenta y la soltó rápidamente, se disculpó al menos tres veces por eso alegando que no había sido su intención. A ella no le importaba y sólo contestó que no se preocupara.

Decidieron que irían a la biblioteca, no es que tuvieran otro lugar mejor al que ir, en la próxima hora tenían un examen y a Hikari se le ocurrió que podrían ocupar el tiempo repasando. Él no sintió demasiados deseos, estudiar no era lo que se dijera su "actividad favorita", pero aceptó de todas formas. Reconocía que no necesitaba otra mala calificación en inglés. El calor del lugar y el estar rodeado de libros y de un silencio sepulcral no ayudó a que Daisuke se motivara a estudiar, y eso ella lo percibió tan pronto él comenzó a bostezar. A ella le estaba pasando algo similar, se estaba empezando a sentir adormilada, los ojos le pesaban enormidad, casi picaban. Los pestañeos comenzaron a hacerse más lentos hasta que paulatinamente mantener los ojos abiertos se convirtió en algo imposible, y no luchó más contra ello. Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así hasta que dejó de escuchar como su compañero dejaba de pasar página tras página sin detenerse en ninguna. Escuchó de pronto el timbre que anunció el cambio de hora y ella despertó sobresaltada. Daisuke ya no se encontraba frente a ella, si no a su lado y se sorprendió de encontrarlo tan cerca. Miró hacia todos lados y seguían solos en el lugar. Al moverse notó que cayó algo de su espalda. Él la había cubierto con la sudadera que ella recordaba que se la había visto puesta. Motomiya la había cubierto con ella y no se percató de ese movimiento, y se extrañó, porque Hikari solía tener el sueño muy liviano y despertaba ante el más mínimo ruido. Observó la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba el chico, y no comprendió cómo pudo quedarse dormido de esa forma, pero tan pronto se levantó comprendió. Él se había quedado dormido de tal manera que con su cuerpo él cubría la luz que le llegaba justo a la altura del rostro. Súbitamente se sintió enternecida por su silencioso y sutil gesto. Nunca había imaginado que él pudiera tener esa clase de deferencia. Se levantó y recogió la sudadera que se había caído e imitó el gesto de él. Le cubrió la espalda y tan pronto lo hizo, él despertó y sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron. Se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Hikari no supo cómo romper el contacto y él tampoco. El timbre volvió a sonar y ambos salieron de aquel estado de petrificación del que habían sido víctimas. A la chica le palpitaba rápido el corazón y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa como nunca antes se había sentido a su lado. Le dijo a Daisuke que debían apresurarse si querían llegar a tiempo, mientras guardaba el libro que había estado leyendo antes de dormirse y lo dejó ahí solo. Sólo deseaba volver a su salón y calmarse y olvidarse de lo que había sucedido.

Al volver al salón vio a Takeru sonriéndole y preguntándole muy amigablemente qué fue lo que le había pasado que había perdido la clase anterior. Se sintió inmensamente culpable por lo que estaba pensando, por lo que estaba sintiendo… porque por primera vez su corazón no latía sólo por él. Sentía que lo estaba traicionando; ellos tenían un acuerdo no hablado, ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro aunque nunca lo habían exteriorizado, ellos tenían una conexión que todos comprendían y conocían… pero ella estaba empezando a necesitar algo más que sólo un acuerdo no pactado. Una vez terminado el examen, Hikari se sintió insegura sobre cómo le había ido. Había estado pensando en cosas que no estaban precisamente relacionadas con la materia y que indudablemente que no la iban a ayudar en el resultado.

Aquella era la última hora y ya era hora de volver a casa. Rogaba mentalmente con que Takeru se quedara con ella, anhelaba pasar un rato a solas con él, pero él rápidamente se despidió de ella y le deseó que tuviera un buen día sin siquiera darle tiempo para poder darle a él sus buenos deseos. No deseaba estar sola ese día, pero ella no sabía cómo pedir las cosas, le costaba. Resignada emprendió el camino a casa, si tenía suerte tal vez Taichi se encontraría ahí. Pero cuando apenas cruzó la entrada que separaba la escuela de la calle, escuchó que alguien la llamaba… era Daisuke, quien agitado después de correr para alcanzarla explicó que había declinado la práctica de futbol por el día de hoy, y le preguntaba si podía acompañarla a casa, sonriendo ampliamente. Su corazón sin su permiso comenzó a trabajar rápidamente otra vez.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Aceptación

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE**

 **TAKERU / HIKARI / DAISUKE**

 **¿Takari? ¿Daikari?**

* * *

 **Hikari**

La chica pensaba en Daisuke, en que él no era guapo como lo era Takeru, pero tenía algo. Ese algo le empezaba a resultar magnético. Él era increíblemente fuerte y confiable, y lo que más le gustaba era que podía leerlo como si un libro se tratase. Daisuke no sabía mentir u ocultar algo y aquella era una ventaja increíble. Muy diferente del rubio, que muchas veces resultaba enigmático y misterioso. Era fácil estar junto a Daisuke, porque no muchas cosas la tomaban por sorpresa y estaba en ese momento de su vida en que no las necesitaba tampoco.

Takeru, por otro lado, seguía ocupando la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. ¿Sería acaso que el interés que Hikari había dado por sentado que él sentía por ella era algo que sólo existía en su imaginación? Había pasado mucho tiempo y en aquel lapso de tiempo habían tenido muchas oportunidades para cambiar el curso de su relación, sin embargo cuando ella hacía un amago de acercarse más, él no parecía darse por aludido… todo el tiempo pensó que él quizás era sólo despistado, pero en el último tiempo empezaba a sopesar la posibilidad de que él simplemente no quería cambiar las cosas. Aquello era tan doloroso que apenas y se atrevía a pensarlo, porque a la larga, se había hecho muchas expectativas a su lado.

Observaba a su hermano jugar videojuegos. A ella no le gustaba mucho jugarlos, aunque le encantaría tener esa capacidad. Ella no era buena con ellos y existía algo de competitividad en ella, a Hikari no le gustaba perder y al jugarlos siempre terminaba pasando, por lo que los evitaba, pero le gustaba mirarlos. Su hermano nunca comprendió el por qué de su pasividad si tanto le gustaban, no había nada malo en intentarlo, aun cuando no fuera demasiado buena con ellos. En algún momento, entre aquella música envolvente y los balazos, su mente comenzó a divagar, recordó la cálida mirada de Daisuke de ese instante en la biblioteca y sintió sus mejillas arder. Había sido la primera vez que ella sostenía su mirada por más que un par de segundos y que algo había ocurrido en su interior, pero después recordó a Takeru. Lo sentía tan distante y extrañarlo le dolía. No sabía no estar cerca de él y saberlo lejano era casi insostenible y exasperante.

Hikari escuchó el timbre y abrió la puerta después de que aquel ruido que detestaba en secreto la sacara de sus cavilaciones, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Daisuke. No lo esperaba y nunca le había pasado, pero hubiese preferido haber sabido que venía, porque estaba vestida de una forma en la que solo debía verla su familia. Lo hizo pasar algo incomoda, su hermano había olvidado decirle que lo había invitado para una tarde de video juegos y supo que ella se molestó un poco con solo mirarla. A medida que pasaba el tiempo de pronto Hikari sintió deseos de salir. Había demasiada testosterona en ese lugar, y nunca le había pasado, pero la presencia de Daisuke le pareció que llenaba el lugar.

No tenía claro hacia dónde ir y sus pasos la llevaron cerca del mar, pero jamás se acercó a la arena. Involuntariamente se había hecho un tanto reticente a su cercanía, le gustaba mirarlo, la inspiraba y disfrutaba el aire salino, pero de ahí a acercarse había un mundo de diferencia. Literal.

Añoraba esos años donde todo era más simple y la verdad no parecía tan abrumadora. Crecer daba miedo y no era tan bueno como le habían hecho creer. O más bien lo que ella había pensado que sería. Era más fácil sólo desear ser la amiga de Takeru y no algo más, era más fácil estudiar porque debía hacerlo por las buenas notas y no porque debía convertirse en una profesional en el futuro.

Al pasar los días, la actitud del rubio seguía siendo cordial, pero más distante a su vez. No lo comprendía, así que sólo debía deberse a una sola razón: él la estaba rechazando vía omisión. A veces la chica se preguntaba si tal vez sería mejor enfrentarlo, o quizás tal vez esa era la manera más sana, la que él había elegido. Ella no era de las personas que rogaban algo o que enfrentaba sus preocupaciones. Decidió hacer lo que el rubio y dejar las cosas como estaban, aunque sus sentimientos le indicaran otra cosa.

* * *

 **Daisuke**

Daisuke notó el distanciamiento de ambos y aunque en un principio no lo hizo porque tuviera una clase de interés en especial como antaño. Era la primera vez que ella, después de la aparición de Takeru, estaba disponible si quiera para tener una charla casual. Al principio no se había dado cuenta de que ella solía ir sola a almorzar o a la biblioteca. De hecho se iba sola a casa, cosa que nunca ocurría y todo comenzó por preocupación, pero con el tiempo se le hizo una costumbre ir con ella a casa, de todos modos le quedaba de camino. De buenas a primeras ella no hablaba mucho en el trayecto, pero con los días, aquel viaje comenzó a hacerse natural y ella poco a poco comenzó a explayarse. La primera vez que la encontró afuera, esperándolo porque a él se le había hecho tarde, se sorprendió. Y esa no fue la única vez, ella lo esperaba y lo había comprobado en distintas ocasiones. No pudo si no darse ánimos a sí mismo, quisiera o no era inevitable hacerse ilusiones.

Él notaba su tristeza, no era tan torpe para no darse cuenta de que ella no irradiaba lo que sea fuera que la hacía a sus ojos tan distinta a las demás chicas más. Había perdido esa luminiscencia y le afligía el no poder ser él quien se la devolviera.

Un día Hikari lo invitó a entrar a su departamento. Era una tarde calurosa y se encontraba sediento, sudoroso y cansado. Ella lo notó y le ofreció un refresco. Él aceptó, después de todo nada se le hacía más deseable que guarecerse del calor aunque fuese por un instante y no tenía otro propósito su visita que aquella lata de gaseosa helada, pero cuando ella lo invitó a jugar videojuegos le pareció ciertamente extraño. Le preguntó por sus padres pero ella respondió que no estaban, fue ineludible el sonrojo en su cara al saber que estaban solos, pero no le dio importancia. Él creyó que la invitación a jugar videojuegos la incluía a ella jugando también, pero no, ella sólo quería verlo a él jugar. Luego aquello se convirtió en rutina, siempre con una excusa, que si porque hacía mucho calor, porque llovía, porque había mucho viento o simplemente porque la ayudara a hacer algo. Daisuke percibió que ella no quería estar sola, y él no iba a negarse.

* * *

 **Hikari**

A Hikari le pareció que Daisuke había madurado. Todas esas batallas y difíciles momentos habían hecho de él alguien más centrado. Un día mientras lo veía jugar molesto porque acababa de perder en la misma parte nuevamente, simplemente le dieron ganas de besarlo, y lo hizo. El chico no reaccionó. Estaba consternado. La música que indicaba que había perdido una vida en el juego nuevamente se hizo presente, pero él sólo hizo un movimiento que logró atraerla más hacia él, cuando notó que ella comenzó a separarse. Ella lo aceptó, lo había buscado ella misma. El beso no era más de lo que espero, tampoco menos. Era lo que era, sólo un beso. Él sonrió, ella también. Hikari pensó que podía acostumbrarse a eso. Se sintió acompañada

Ella imaginó que para cuando llegara a clases al otro día, él estaría presumiendo sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos. Había pensado en eso antes de haberlo besado, no obstante lejos lo que creyó con anterioridad, todo era igual al día anterior. Se extrañó y no pudo más que reafirmar lo que ya había notado. Él había crecido. Incluso más que ella. Todos parecían avanzar, excepto ella.

Daisuke nunca la hostigó, en ningún momento le pidió alguna clase de demostración de afecto en público, más que eso, ni siquiera se acercaba a ella más de lo que lo hacía antes. Estaba sorprendida y de una manera grata. Quizá haber confiado en ese "algo" que él le hacía sentir no había sido una mala opción. Takeru comenzaba a doler cada vez menos. Siempre presente, claro, pero cada gesto de su otrora mejor amigo lastimaba menos.

Dos meses pasaron desde la primera vez que se habían besado, no tenían nada formal, a veces se besaban, a veces sólo compartían buenos momentos, a veces él sólo la acompañaba hasta su casa. Estaba completamente acostumbrada a Daisuke, a veces cuando no iba a clases, o tenía algún torneo de futbol lejos y se ausentaba con el equipo de soccer, se sorprendía a si misma lamentándose el que no estuviera él ahí y mirando hacia el lugar donde se solía sentar. No pensó que algún día lo llegaría a extrañar, hasta que el equipo de soccer se encontraba en las finales, habían tenido que viajar, por lo que se ausentarían por alrededor de una semana. Fue entonces que lo notó, que lo echaba de menos y lo ansiosa que se encontraba de saber que volvería ese mismo día, con la copa del torneo regional bajo su brazo. Daisuke no la había llamado, ni ella a él, no podía, estaba en una concentración y las distracciones para él no estaban permitidas, pero aquello había servido. Había decidido darle más cabida en su vida.

Cuando llegó el chico, todo sonriente y orgulloso por el triunfo, ella fue a su encuentro y mientras él le mostraba de primera mano aquel trofeo, ella lo besó, delante de todos, mientras sus compañeros de equipo vitoreaban la acción. Él se extrañó, pero la aceptó. Era oficial, ellos eran la nueva pareja de la escuela y todos lo sabían. A Hikari Yagami aquello le parecía bien.

Hikari se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, había ido a comprar un chocolate a la tienda de la escuela. Necesitaba ese chocolate, sentía su energía muy baja y había salido uno nuevo en la televisión que le pareció interesante, y mientras se detuvo para abrir la envoltura, y justo después del primer mordisco a aquella anhelada barra de cacao, Takeru apareció justo detrás de ella y la arrastró hacia debajo de la escalera; todos sabían que ese lugar no había manera de que nadie pudiera verlo desde otra perspectiva, era un punto ciego. Estar tan cerca de él, en un espacio tan reducido le aceleró el corazón tan pronto lo notó. Fue tanta su impresión que ni siquiera había disfrutado su tan deseado chocolate, guardó en el bolsillo lo que quedaba y tragó sin masticar el que tenía en la boca. Él se le acercó aún más, respiraron el mismo aire cálido, la puso nerviosa y comenzó a sentir sus piernas débiles. Con su pulgar limpió sus labios y ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto de sus dedos tan suaves, ante su presencia que llenaba todo el lugar. Temió que al abrir los ojos él se desvaneciera, pero tenía también terror de encontrarlo frente a ella. Hikari abrió los ojos, y aunque su sentido del olfato se lo había indicado, confiaba más en la visión; Takeru seguía frente a ella, a muy poca distancia. Mirándola.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo Hikari?

Le preguntó el joven con una voz frágil y un tono de desesperación que en contadas ocasiones ella había logrado escuchar proveniente de él. Hikari no comprendió a que se refería, hasta que él le dio un muy sentido y prolongado beso en los labios.

—No nos hagas esto.

Volvió a hablar Takeru. Después de aquella frase él apoyó su frente en la de ella, sólo dejando pasar el tiempo, mientras Hikari podía apenas sostenerse en pie.

* * *

 **¿Takari? ¿Daikari?** Quién sabe...


	3. Confusión

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE / 02**

 **TAKARI / DAIKARI**

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

 **Takeru**

Takeru estaba consternado. Completamente impactado por la escena que estaba observando. Nadie se lo contó, no fue un rumor… no, él mismo lo estaba mirando. En vivo y en directo, Hikari había besado a Daisuke delante de todo el equipo de fútbol, y por como lo hacían, el chico concluyó que no era el primer beso que compartían y se sintió angustiado y las ganas de llorar casi le fueron insostenibles. Jamás nada lo habría preparado para ser testigo de esa escena, pero quizás si ellos hubiesen mostrado algo que indicara que su relación había cambiado no se estaría sintiendo así, tan perdido… tan desesperanzado. Escuchaba como eran vitoreados y él sólo quiso que desaparecieran Hikari y Daisuke de su vista… de su vida.

El rubio se sentía morir cada día un poco más cuando tenía que fingir que todo andaba bien con él, y sonreírle a la chica que él siempre pensó que era para él, que ellos eran juntos. Estaba todo escrito, eran demasiadas las similitudes y las coincidencias que él ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero después superar y salir de aquella impresión, recordó que ese había sido el propósito desde un principio al tomar la decisión de separarse de ella; Si estaban destinados todo saldría bien y lo superarían, pero él debía comprobar si Hikari de verdad lo quería o sólo se estaba dejando arrastrar por la corriente, porque pareciese que eso fuese lo correcto y el siguiente paso a dar. A Takeru le aterraba atrapar a Hikari en un compromiso sin amor, donde ella estuviese con él solo porque conociéndola y sabiendo como ella era y no querría jamás lastimar sus sentimientos y no lo rechazaría en caso de confesarle cómo se sentía. Él tuvo la fe de que de que todo saldría bien, pero había confiado y había fallado, cayendo estrepitosamente. El destino no lo había premiado otorgándole la mujer más perfecta sólo porque así debiese ser, y tendría que haberlo adivinado porque eso tenía sentido, porque él no se sentía especial ni merecedor de aquello y no sabía cómo sentirse. Entonces el chico se dio cuenta de lo romántica e infantil que había sido su manera de pensar y se maldijo por haber sido un iluso. Había puesto en jaque quizás la única manera en la que él tuviese una oportunidad con ella, por querer jugar limpio, por apostar por un amor que él casi daba por garantizado. Le hubiese gustado no haber sido tan estúpido, volver el tiempo atrás y seguir tal como estaban, pero en el fondo él sabía que había actuado apropiadamente dándole a ella el espacio para poder tener una visión sobre hacia donde se dirigían, si es que lo hacían, claro. No obstante el chico se sentía muy ambiguo al respecto, se arrepentía por haber hecho lo que hizo y se odiaba a sí mismo, y en otros momentos, se sentía orgulloso por haber sido capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por la de ella. Hasta que un día Takeru se dio cuenta de algo; si Hikari y él no estaban destinados ese sería un hecho que no lo iba a afligir más, él lucharía por demostrar lo contrario, se podía cambiar el futuro si se actuaba en el presente. No iba a negar que no le causaba sentimientos encontrados el pensar en arrebatarle la chica a un buen amigo, pero ella no era cualquier chica.

Takeru muy en el fondo sentía su orgullo herido porque Hikari no lo hubiese esperado, era inevitable que siguiese pensando de esa manera, era parte de su esencia. Un poco cursi cuando se trataba de ella. El chico se encontró así mismo admitiendo que estaba caminando por ese pasillo en particular porque era el más desocupado a esa hora, y de esa forma podía controlar el no ver ni a Hikari ni a Daisuke, al menos en ese momento del día. De hecho T.K. pensaba en lo afortunado que sería si no se encontraba a nadie en horas, en días o mejor incluso, semanas. Él escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia dónde él estaba y se escondió, se sintió patético al actuar así, pero pronto descubrió que la persona que apareció no era otra que Hikari Ella se detuvo, pero no estuvo seguro de por qué y se preguntaba si acaso ella lo había descubierto. No le agradaba la idea de que lo viera escondiéndose, y se preguntaba si físicamente se veía tan vulnerable como se sentía interiormente, sobre todo cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, pero el chico se sintió con mejor cuando se percató que ella no sabía de su presencia y entonces él actuó más rápido de lo que estimó, o quizás lo hizo así porque si no sabía que se acobardaría y no lo haría, pero estaba contra el tiempo y la arrastró hacia la escalera que le habían contado servía con ese objetivo, para obtener privacidad en un lugar donde prácticamente eso era imposible.

Estaban cerca, él podía respirar la tenue fragancia de su perfume que tanto le gustaba y le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo sentía, pero Takeru necesitaba más y se acercó más de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Sentía el aire que ella exhalaba y él se encargó de reciclarlo. Sus labios olían a chocolate y el pensamiento de si acaso también sabrían a lo mismo, y el deseo de comprobarlo fueron casi irrefrenables, pero se contuvo a duras penas y se limitó a tocarle los labios que deseaba besar con fervor, pero con su dedo pulgar y ella en vez de rechazarlo, cerró lo ojos fuertemente, lo que le permitió al rubio observarla con detenimiento a esa escasa distancia. Hikari volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró confusa. Sus ojos después de mucho tiempo sostuvieron su mirada. No puedo evitar expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo, Hikari?

Estar con ella así le hacía sentir vivo, porque una mezcla de sensaciones y pensamientos se apropiaron de él. Ella estaba provocando que él estuviera pensando en cosas que nunca creyó capaz y estaba teniendo sentimientos negativos que nunca pidió tener, no, ni siquiera conocer. Se estaba comenzando a sentir como una mala persona, como un ser egoísta al desear estar con ella así por más tiempo, y sólo con él. Y no pudo seguir conteniéndose más y acerco sus labios a los de la chica y los mantuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que las palabras se volvieron a acumular en su boca y tuvo que volver a exteriorizar lo que pensaba.

—No nos hagas esto.

Sí, él sentía que ella era la que había escogido un camino distinto del que tenían que recorrer juntos. Si ella sentía una milésima parte del vacío que él podía notar en su estomago y aquella angustia que estaba como atorada en su garganta, entonces ella le daría una señal y él se encargaría de todo.

Pero la señal, no llego, pero tampoco recibió alguna que indicara que ella no quisiera tenerlo a él a esa distancia. Desvió sus labios, y sin levantarlos del rostro de ella, estos ascendieron hasta su frente, donde finalmente se detuvieron, y más tarde posó su frente con la de ella y se quedaron así, mirándose a esa escasa distancia, hasta que el timbre que indicaba que el receso había terminado. Takeru se sobresaltó al oír esa súbita interrupción y aquello repercutió en la chica, y ambos salieron del trance momentáneo en el que se vieron envueltos. Ella se alejó de él y sin mirar atrás escapó de ese lugar, mientras el joven Takaishi no paró de cuestionarse si había hecho bien en haber hecho lo que hizo, si eran normales esos sentimientos oscuros que lo estaban asechando y se preguntó si acaso Daisuke había tenido esos sentimientos que él recientemente había adquirido, aunque lo dudaba, Daisuke Motomiya era mejor que él y podía ser todo lo que quisieran, pero era transparente como el agua.

Al volver a clases le fue difícil quitarle los ojos encima a Hikari y ella evadía sus ojos como si estos fueran contagiosos y al notar como ella se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundo y se cubrió los labios como con temor, él lo confirmó; ella no le era indiferente y con ello obtuvo la señal que buscó antes y no había sido capaz de encontrar hasta ese preciso instante. Sonrió.

* * *

 **Hikari**

Hikari después de aquel suceso decidió seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se convenció a si misma que había sido un hecho aislado, pero aquella determinación se debilitaba tan pronto cuando sin querer sus ojos granate se encontraban con los azul zafiro de él, y él la miraba tal como lo había hecho esa ocasión debajo de la escalera, y ella no pudo evitar el gesto de cubrirse los labios ante la persistente y concienzuda mirada que Takeru le dirigió. Su mirada le transmitía mensajes codificados, pero ella se encontraba reacia a recibirlos, no se atrevía. Ella ya no estaba disponible para estar pensando en lo que estaba pensando. No debía.

Hikari estaba distraída en cualquier cosa, excepto en las aparentemente complejas ecuaciones que el profesor tan motivadamente se encontraba enseñando. No se atrevía a mirar a Takeru y cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar se sonrosaba. Por otro lado tampoco se atrevía a mirar a Daisuke, se sentía como si lo hubiese engañado, así que cuando sus miradas se encontraban a ella le costaba sostener su mirada. Él sólo le sonreía y a ella su consciencia le remordía.

Daisuke tendría práctica esa tarde, lo que agradeció, porque no sabía cómo enfrentarlo y sopesaba entre si debía contarle lo ocurrido con Takeru o no… ¿Porque esa era la clase de relación que ellos tenían? ¿No? Pero aunque la chica sabía que eso hubiese sido lo correcto, ella no lo haría, porque ni ella misma lo entendía bien. ¿Acaso Takeru había reaccionado así tras enterarse de su relación con él? ¿Porque sentía que la había perdido? Su corazón se sentía extraño con tan solo pensar que él pudiera celarla, sin embargo él no era así, era demasiado maduro para esos sentimientos infantiles. No, definitivamente eso no era lo que pasaba por la mente de Takeru y alejó esos pensamientos sin fundamentos. Aunque seguía sin comprender.

Daisuke era una persona muy cálida y lo demostró una vez más porque ella había estado molesta la mayor parte de la semana, pero él se las había arreglado para hacerla sonreír y distraerla de aquello que la tenía tan absorta. Él no le preguntaba nada, la respetaba y mucho menos la obligaba a hacer nada distinto a lo que ella quisiera. El chico no la presionaba y aquello era peor, porque él no se imponía y le hubiese gustado a Hikari que lo hiciera, que tuviera más presencia en su vida, pero él hacía lo que él creía que ella deseaba, que era ir a su ritmo calmo, y por otro lado estaba Takeru, que a partir de lo que había pasado parecía estar siempre donde ella estuviera. Era como si el pudiese rastrearla y se estaba comenzando a sentir intimidada. Dichosamente ese día era viernes y no tendría que pensar en cómo evitarlo durante el fin de semana.

Hikari Yagami eludía ese pasillo en particular desde el día lunes, que había sido cuando lo acontecido con Takeru se dio a lugar, pero para llegar hacia su destino era completamente inevitable cruzar por ahí. Cuando pasó por ese lugar y notó que como siempre, estaba desolado. No se veía a nadie. Apresuró el paso y sin siquiera mirar hacia aquel emplazamiento en particular en el cual no podía parar de pensar. Llegó al lugar que debía ir, el cuarto de las cosas perdidas. Había olvidado un cuaderno el día anterior y debía recuperarlo. El conserje estaba ocupado para acompañarla, así que le había confiado la llave con la condición que al recuperar su cuaderno se la devolviera. Ella aceptó, porque realmente necesitaba de vuelta sus apuntes, y por eso se encontraba en dónde nadie quería entrar sin compañía, y a penas y escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, cuando ya estaba por salir del estrecho cuarto, porque ya había encontrado lo que buscaba y al asomarse para ver quién era encontró a Takeru afirmando la puerta que no necesitaba ser afirmada. La chica castaña no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Has estado evitándome – aseguró el rubio.

—Es sólo tu idea – mintió ella.

—Hikari, eres incapaz de mirarme a los ojos – respondió él.

—Fuiste tú quien no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos y explicarme qué pasaba cuando decidiste dejarme sola – contestó la chica molesta.

Esa fue la primera vez Hikari le reclamó por lo que él había hecho. Ella observó cómo el cambió su expresión de seguridad por una de enojo y ella lo imitó, estaba empezando a molestarse con él, por esa actitud, por lo que le había hecho hacía dos meses, por lo que había vuelto a hacer el lunes. Por lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

—No me reclames por eso – solicitó el muchacho en un tono que ella reconoció como el que usaba cuando no quería dar respuestas.

—No te acerques de esta forma a mí. Las personas podrían malinterpretar si lo vieran – le pidió.

—¿Malinterpretar qué? – preguntó a sabiendas sobre a qué se refería Hikari.

—El que estemos solos en un lugar como este se puede prestar para habladurías – respondió.

—Ah, ¿y tú ahora no puedes prestarte para eso? ¿no? – habló él irritado.

—No. No puedo – contestó ella convencida.

La respuesta terminó por indignar al chico de aspecto nórdico y ella vio como él se acercó más de lo que era debidamente apropiado, y sin preguntarle a ella si le parecía bien o si estaba de acuerdo, porque seguramente él sabía que no lo estaría, él la beso. No fue sólo un roce como el del otro día, sino todo lo contrario, él estaba insistiendo persistentemente con su lengua para que Hikari le permitiera el acceso a su cavidad, y ella resistió lo más que pudo, pero cuando él la guió y la incitó para que se sentara en una mesa que estaba un poco más atrás, ella finalmente cedió; dejó de reprimirse, y le contestó apasionadamente, liberando ese cumulo de sentimientos que tenía por Takeru. Se separaron, pero pasados unos pocos segundos volvieron a besarse con la misma fogosidad, con incluso más necesidad. No obstante la chica reaccionó, y en medio de aquel segundo beso empujó al rubio y salió caminando todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y por más rápido que intentó alejarse de él no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras que Takaishi le dijo.

—Nosotros somos juntos. No nos hagas esto. Sé que en el fondo lo sabes... que siempre lo has sabido – dijo él subiendo la voz para que ella lo oyera.

Mientras caminaba a casa evitando pensar en cualquier cosa, chocó contra un grifo de agua, que aunque había estado ahí toda la vida, y a diario lo veía y era de un nada disimulado color amarillo, pero ella no había sido capaz de notarlo. ¿Cuántas cosas evidentes no había notado justo como ese grifo que tuvo que hacerle daño para notarlo? Una lágrima se asomó por el daño obtenido, le había dolido el golpe, pero en algún momento estas lágrimas de dolor se mezclaron con las de frustración que habían estado amenazando con salir desde que había dejado a Takeru. Hikari pensaba que ella era ciertamente sucia. Daisuke no se lo merecía.…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

 **ss chap:** Estoy muy agradecida que aunque no seas fan del Daikari estés apoyando esta historia. Aquello me hace sentir orgullosa de lo que escribo. Anhelo saber que opinas ahora que la historia ha avanzado un poco. Saludos.

 **Marive:** Hola! gracias por tu review. En cuanto a si será Takari o Daikari... no lo sé... jajajaja yo tengo mi inclinación, pero ya veremos que pasará. Muchos saludos espero saber pronto de ti.

 **meelbermudes:** Holaa! No tenía intenciones de escribir un POV de Takeru, pero leí tu review y lo consideré, y acá está el resultado. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu constante apoyo a mis historias ;)

 **Valsmile:** holaaa! ¿Qué tal? No era mi intención desestabilizarte y que te hicieras fan del Daikari también jajajajaj. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. Me estás mal acostumbrando a estarlos siempre esperando!

 **Hasta la próxima entrega.**


	4. Clarificación

**Digimon Adventure / 02**

 **Takeru / Hikari / Daisuke**

 **Advertencia: apto para personas con tolerancia al Daikari**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Hikari**

Hikari permaneció reflexiva todo lo que restó del fin de semana. Seguía sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Takeru sobre los suyos. Ni siquiera el helado que había comprado con la esperanza de que la fría temperatura se llevara esa sensación lo había conseguido. Tuvo que admitir que la única razón por la que no podía olvidar aquellos besos era porque en el fondo no podía. Era tan simple como eso.

Su hermano había invitado a Daisuke a jugar con él soccer en la mañana de ese domingo y no debía sorprenderle que lo hubiese invitado a almorzar, pero lo cierto es que si lo había hecho. No estaba mentalmente preparada para verlo, porque la culpabilidad la carcomía. La podía.

Fue incapaz de mirar a Daisuke en lo que duró el almuerzo y posteriormente, cuando siguieron el partido de futbol él y su hermano a través de la consola de video juegos, ella tuvo la oportunidad de escapar. Ambos sabían que a ella le gustaban todos los demás juegos, pero no los de deporte, y ella se sintió aliviada de no tener que quedarse junto a ellos y se marchó a su habitación. Revisó sus cuadernos en busca de algo que hacer, pero sus profesores como nunca no le habían dado tarea. Resignada se tendió en su cama y sus pensamientos se dirigieron inevitablemente al momento en el cual Takeru y ella se habían besado… ¿por qué lo hacía justo cuando ella había decidido justo lo contrario? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo que se sintiera tan culpable? ¿No podía tan solo seguir como habían estado hasta antes de esos episodios? Lo cierto era que había removido sus sentimientos, que nunca habían dejado de ser, pero que si habían logrado en cierto punto ser menos angustiantes y acaparadores y con esos pensamientos volvió a ser consciente de que los labios de TK sobre los suyos se sentían maravillosamente bien.

* * *

 **Daisuke**

Él notó que ella no estaba siendo la de siempre, de hecho no parecía ser la misma desde que habían empezado esa historia, porque ni él se lo creía del todo. Era demasiado extraño, demasiado perfecto, demasiado fácil. Para él las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles y estaba consciente de que aunque ella era Hikari, la hermana de la persona que más admiraba, ella no era la Hikari de la que él se había enamorado en un comienzo.

—¿Están saliendo mi hermana y tú? – interrogó Taichi.

Daisuke que no se esperó esa pregunta se quedó ligeramente paralizado. ¿Qué diría Tai acerca de eso?

—Sí, eso creo – admitió con inseguridad.

—¿Eso crees? – Taichi levantó una ceja.

Daisuke le explicó que aunque nunca habían hablado de una relación propiamente tal, que en realidad no era algo formal y observó en su cara una expresión que no le gustó, pero no hizo comentarios y siguió jugando. Al final Daisuke no pudo concluir si le molestaba o no el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con Hikari.

Al cabo de una hora Daisuke anunció que debía irse, cuando en realidad sólo quería marcharse de ese lugar.

Golpeó la puerta de Hikari, pero ella no contestó. Miró a Tai y este le indicó que seguramente se había quedado dormida.

Titubeó sobre si debía entrar o no, y Taichi aunque parecía reticente, lo dejó pasar.

Daisuke avanzó y la vio dormida apaciblemente y entonces supo, con solo verla ahí plácidamente que ella no era para él. Se sentía un intruso en su habitación, se sentía mal sólo de estar viéndola dormir y eso que ni siquiera estaba pensando en las cosas que solía cuando él estaba sólo en su habitación. Salió rápidamente del lugar y se despidió de Tai, imaginando que si se iba de ese lugar pronto esa sensación de vacío que sentía en su pecho lo abandonaría junto con su huida.

* * *

 **Hikari**

Hikari despertó sobresaltada, como si alguien la hubiese despertado. Miró hacia todos lados y nada en particular había sido la causa de su brusco despertar.

Salió de la habitación y su hermano seguía jugando videojuegos, pero ya no en compañía de Daisuke, sino de Yamato. Ella saludó contenta de ver al mejor amigo de su hermano y les preguntó si les molestaba que se quedara viendo.

—Si tienes novio ¿por qué no pasar el domingo con él? En vez de pasar el día encerrada con tu hermano…– respondió suspicaz Taichi.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Si no querías que estuviera sólo tenías que decirlo – exclamó irritada.

Escuchó a Yamato decirle a su hermano que se había pasado, pero no logró oír más porque el portazo no se lo permitió.

No supo por qué el que su hermano mencionara a su novio frente a al hermano de Takeru la enfurecido de esa forma. Aunque tal vez si lo sabía y no quería reconocerlo.

Intentó ordenar algunas cosas en su habitación, pero nada estaba quedando como le hubiese gustado y decidió que lo mejor sería dar alguna vuelta. No tenía ganas de hacerlo realmente, pero de verdad estaba enojada con su hermano.

Se despidió de Yamato con un gesto que él le devolvió, y salió.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que había caminado sin rumbo y lamentó no haber llevado algo para abrigarse. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío y suponía que el estar cerca del mar sólo lograba incrementar la sensación, pero no quería desviarse, quería llegar ahí, pero en cuanto reconoció la solitaria silueta que se encontraba en medio de aquel paraje, lamentó no haberse ido. Él no la había visto y probablemente no la vería si ella se volteaba y seguía su camino, pero eso no era algo que ella pudiera o realmente quisiera hacer. Él la atraía como un polo opuesto.

Camino hacia él, y su rubio amigo la miró como si la hubiese estado esperando, porque no hubo sorpresa en su rostro al descubrirla sentada a su lado.

—¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó ella.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta – respondió él.

El silencio los abarcó y sólo se podía escuchar cómo las olas reventaban con fuerza.

—¿Por qué me alejaste de ti? – anheló saber sin atreverse a mirarlo para saberlo.

La respuesta que esperaba saber con desesperación fue hecha más rápido de lo que pensó en si sería bueno o no haberla hecho. Hikari al no oír respuesta inmediata comenzó a moverse. Quiso pararse rápido, temía escuchar algo que no le gustara. Decidió que era mejor seguir sin saber.

Alcanzó a correr un par de metros, pero él la alcanzó antes de poder avanzar más. Correr en la arena nunca había sido una tarea fácil y ella tampoco es que tuviera demasiada aptitud para el asunto.

—Suéltame – solicitó ella más calmadamente de lo que se encontraba realmente.

Él la soltó, pero extrañó su contacto tan pronto lo hizo.

—Siempre creí que no necesitaba decirte lo que sentía – comenzó Takeru su discurso - que las palabras entre nosotros no debían ser dichas para ser comprendidos por el otro... pero creo que le atribuí a nuestra relación características más especiales de las que verdaderamente tenía. La realidad es que al final nosotros somos sólo dos adolescentes y no tenemos la capacidad de entendernos sin hablar.

Hikari sintió como sus músculos se tensaban a medida que él hablaba porque detectaba la decepción en su tono.

—Eso no contesta lo que te pregunté, Takeru – dijo ella con más rudeza que la que la caracterizaba habitualmente.

—No tiene caso ahora que ya elegiste – dijo él con enfado.

Esa respuesta indignó a Hikari. Él nunca había estado realmente dispuesto a hablar. Quizá sus sentimientos ella los había estado malinterpretando siempre.

—Tienes razón. Ya escogí a alguien que si estuvo dispuesto a decirme qué era lo que sentía – escupió con ira.

—Pues sé feliz entonces – contestó él de vuelta.

Takeru se volteó primero y ella no tardó en imitarlo. Lo último que quería era seguir viendo la imagen de él alejándose de ella. Ella se giró aun en contra de lo que su indignación y amor propio le indicaban y para su sorpresa se encontró con que él la estaba mirando. Se había detenido y volteado también.

Hikari no lo pensó y corrió hacia él sin saber muy bien qué decir al tenerlo de frente, pero aquello no fue necesario ya que él la abrazó tan pronto estuvo a su alcance.

—No me importa más si es egoísta esto que estoy sintiendo pero… Kari quiero que sea feliz sí, pero no con él… sino conmigo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz si es conmigo – confesó él.

Hikari sintió como se emocionaba ante esas palabras, cómo su corazón latía alborotado por escuchar decir las palabras que siempre deseó oír. La asustaban enormidad, porque era algo que en teoría era políticamente incorrecto reconocer, pero era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, porque ella se sentía parecido a él. La sola idea de desearle la felicidad junto a otra persona, aunque no fuera su intención que fuera infeliz, nunca podría ser verdadera. Era inconcebible.

No habían más palabras que decir, por lo que ella ladeó su rostro al comprender lo que vendría, lo veía acercarse al de ella, respirar su mismo aire. Sus labios se rozaron una y otra vez; ella evitaba besarlo porque esperaba con cada segundo que su nivel de ansiedad se aplacara un poco, pero aquel juego sólo conseguía impacientarla todavía más y finalmente se quedó quieta y él la alcanzó, su lengua, sus labios, su sabor, su manos acariciando su cabello… su calor. Estaba experimentando sensaciones completamente distintas a las vividas antes. Comprendió recién entonces porque los besos parecían ser tan especiales para algunos.

Se permitió a si misma disfrutar el momento porque todas sus inquietudes respecto a Takeru habían sido difuminadas. Nunca se imaginó que un beso podía dejarla sin aire y que él se sentía tal como ella respecto a él.

Hikari comenzó adquirir distancia pero Takeru no la dejaba y ella y con sus débiles intentos terminaba cediendo, hasta que comprendió que él no la iba a dejar y tuvo que ser más decidida si quería que él la dejara.

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico un poco preocupado.

—Estoy feliz, no me arrepiento… pero Daisuke…

Takeru dejó de tocarla presionarle y le permitió el espacio que ella estaba solicitando.

—Necesito tomar una decisión y no puedo si me besas así– reconoció ella.

—¿Sobre qué es lo que debes decidir? – interrogó sin comprender.

—Acerca de qué es lo que haré – dijo con sinceridad.

Observó a TK perder la compostura y la sonrisa que adornaba su cara

—¿Es que hay algo que debas decidir después de esto? – dijo dar cabida a lo que oía.

La chica no sentía que él la estuviese entendiendo, pero tenía sentido, porque no era él el que estaba engañando a una buena persona. Ellos eran amigos, pero la que tenía cierta clase de compromiso era ella.

—Esto no puede seguir pasando hasta que hable con Daisuke – dictaminó ella.

No obstante su resolución duró pocos segundos, porque Takeru volvió a besarla para probar su punto. Y ella lo aceptó.

—He esperado mucho para poder hacer esto contigo. Por favor soluciónalo mañana, si es que así lo quieres, por supuesto – dijo él casi suplicante.

El abrazo duró un poco más una vez dichas esas palabras y él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, ella procuró mantener cierta distancia en todo momento, a modo de precaución. Él lo respetó y en ningún momento intentó transgredir los límites.

Al llegar a clases al otro día se encontró con Daisuke, que la besó a modo de saludo. No se suponía que tuviese algún motivo para rechazarlo, por lo que no lo hizo. Hablaría con él al receso.

Espero el receso, luego el otro receso, y el otro. Nunca reunió el valor para decirle, por lo que tomó la decisión de que a la salida lo haría.

A la salida tampoco pudo porque él tenía entrenamiento.

No tuvo ni que decírselo a Takeru porque comprendió que él lo sabía, tan pronto pasó por su lado diciéndole un adiós que ocultaba más de un significado… aparte del obvio.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Después de meses tomé la decisión de terminar este fanfic independiente de si tiene apoyo o no. Me pesa en la consciencia tenerlo ahí sin concluir.**

 **ValSmile: esto es culpa tuya ya que un día me dijiste "te odio porque no terminaste ese fanfic (este) bueno, espero que te alegre leerlo.**


End file.
